


“I see you’ve started without me.” || "wanna taste?"

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: reader-insert [33]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	“I see you’ve started without me.” || "wanna taste?"

“Nat, please, I need to come.” You whined, earning a harsh smack to your thigh. She had been laying side by side next to you, with your back to her chest. She was fully clothed, while you were completely naked. Whenever she fucked you one on one, she loved humiliating you like that - you loved it too.

“Lay on your back for me, I want to see your pretty face when I fuck your pussy, baby.” she said, sliding her tongue against your ear. “Such a pretty Princess, this pussy is mine, isn’t it?”

Lifting one of your legs on top of her, Natasha rubbed at your aching clit at a slow pace. Running two of her fingers against your folds, she dipped her middle finger into your cunt.

You didn’t hear the bedroom door open, and in came your other girlfriend. The two of you weren’t expecting her to return until another month, but you were happy to see her nonetheless.

 **“I see you’ve started without me.”** Carol smirked, and Natasha picked up her pace.

“Well, to be fair you didn’t tell us that you were going to be back soon.” Natasha rolled her eyes, never slowing her pace. Adding a second finger

“Nat- I’m so close, please!” You whined, Natasha’s eyes locked on Carol’s as she continued to fuck you.

“Come for me, Princess,” was all Natasha said as you came hard on her fingers. As she helped you go through your orgasm, Carol sat down on the bed next to her.

Pulling out her fingers, Natasha held them up, **“Wanna taste?”**

“Yes, please.” Carol smiled, taking her fingers into her mouth.

You were glad Carol was home


End file.
